


You're Killing Me

by hades_bitch



Series: How Are You my Lovely [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Just smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot, Overstimulation, no beta we die like ninjas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Ibiki and Iruka sometimes don't see each other very much. So they make up for the lost time in one night.
Relationships: Morino Ibiki/Umino Iruka
Series: How Are You my Lovely [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848955
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	You're Killing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read for plot, this is all smut.

The bed is soaked.

Ibiki will have to change the sheets when he is done if he is not too tired, or they'll just have to sleep in the guest room after tonight. And It was all Iruka's fault. His lover shines in the moonlight from the window with sweat, drool dripping out from the corner of his mouth, legs slick from the both of them, spit, and lube. He looks like he is nearly melted into the bed, his hands tied to the headboard above him.

“No more.” Iruka pants, out of breath.

Ibiki shakes his head. He knew better than to stop at that. That wasn’t their safe word. Both of them are very strict about these kinds of things. He knows his lover like he knows all of the ANBU bases, and he knows that there is a huge chance Iruka does _not_ want to stop.

Walking up to the edge of the bed, Ibiki trails his hand up the man's leg, feeling the muscles vibrate under his touch, up to his member, lightly wrapping his hand around it causing Iruka to flinch from the sensitivity from the touch of his calluses and then letting go, to travel further up the body. Ibiki had lost count of how many times he’d made Iruka cum. But he knows that Iruka didn’t want him to stop, no matter how tired he is. They both enjoyed these types of sessions. The tiredness and gooey feeling at the end make up for great sleep, and they get to release tension from the past weeks.

“Is that really what you want, my love?” His eyes blazed; they are nowhere near done yet.

“No,” Iruka whispers, body shivering with anticipation, the restraints rattling with him.

“Then, quiet.” His hand reaches the nape of his neck, and squeezes, holding for a few seconds before letting go, as he positions himself over the smaller man. His cock hung, already hard and heavy on Iruka's thigh. He could go for hours. His mental and physical energy is needed in his type of job profession. He could go days weeks before getting information. He's sure Iruka is grateful for his training right now. Slowly moving, so that he's rubbing his length against Iruka's well-defined hip while keeping eye contact, never missing Iruka's expressive face, the other gasping out and hungrily trying to increase that slick fiction by lifting his hips to meet the slow thrusts.

"It feels so good, Biki." Iruka raspts.

"You want more?" He pushes his legs further apart, his thighs bearing a weight that he _knows,_ is just intoxicatingly delicious to Iruka. "Hmm?"

"Yes," Iruka whispers.

Could Iruka take more of this? A sliver of concern slithers itself in his mind, making a home in his doubt. Should he stop right here? Did he push too far? Ibiki looks at his partner's expansive dark doe eyes. He will always put his care and safety first before his own pleasure. But with a tilt of his head, Iruka just smiles at him. That's all he needed to know then.

_Gods, that smile does nasty things to his mind._

He kisses Iruka, swallowing his groan as the tip of his cock slowly, easily, pushes into his entrance.

"Oh fuck" Iruka moans out dragging out the k, lifting his hips so Ibiki goes in deeper.

"Shhh," The interrogator chuckles deeply. "I want to feel you come again. Is that what you want? Is that ok?”

"Yes, please." His head thrown back in pleasure.

Iruka bites his lip, trying to hold back his moans, but Ibiki loves it when he hears Iruka, so he puts his fingers in his mouth holding down his tongue, forcing his mouth open. He thrusts into him again, the wet noise from this dance filling up their room. His other hand finds Iruka's member and steadily starts jerking him off, his thumb going in slow circles on the slit. Iruka could cum on his dick alone, he knows this, but they are so close, he can tell by seeing Iruka's fast-beating pulse on his neck, and- _Gods he feels so good,-_

Iruka cums all over his hand and him, biting at his fingers that will surely leave some marks. His abs clenching, and hands grabbing at the restraints. Ibiki lifts him so that his pliant body is in his lap, he has yet to reach his release. 

"You poor tortured soul." He laughs as he continued pushing up into the fluttering hole, Iruka's body still shaking from the orgasm, his legs trap Ibiki as he starts screaming from over sensitivity.

"Shhh, or they'll think I'm killing you."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation besides that, I am THIRSTY for this ship and will gladly be the Captain of this puddle. Should I make an aftercare part? Tell me what you want.  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
